mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece
One Piece is a popular Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda. The story is focusing on Luffy, a boy who want to be the Pirate King. He's traveling the Grandline to find the treasure One Piece. Currently with ten members. Origins The whole story begin with Gold D Roger's execution. He stated that the treasure One Piece does exist, which started the Pirate Age (On the war arc it was state by Sengoku that Roger is Ace's dad). One Piece has some ancient weapon that are said to hold the power to destroy an entire island. Poneglyphs are stone that inscribed with the script of an ancient language. Each one tells a piece of a history long forgotten. This history includes the mention of (at least) two weapons of mass destruction: Pluton and Poseidon. There are two types of poneglyphs: the ones which carry information about how to reach the other poneglyphs and the stones which carry the records of the "True History". Only when the stones are read as one, will they fill in the Void Century of the world. The stones are left in the guardianship of the ancients' descendants, who guard them from people who seek to destroy them. Only when the stone has been read by someone willing to take the read passage to the ends of the Earth, are those guarding them allowed to be free of the burden. In order to prevent these historical facts from being lost forever, they had carved them into these poneglyphs, which are indestructible. There are the Three Great Power that keep the balance of the world in One Piece: the World Government, the Youkou, and the Shichibukai. Standing and Main Powers One Piece is one of the Holy Shounen Trinity and generally accepted to be the second-strongest out of the three. The top tiers (generally the Prime version of some old characters) can be powerscaled to Island Level+ DC and Massively Hypersonic speed. This verse is notable for Devil Fruit users, whose powers range from shape-shifting to elemental dispersion and manipulation although it contains powerful physical fighters too. One Piece dropped below Naruto due to the latter's recent powerup but edges out on Bleach due to Hax and recent Island level+ feat. Devil Fruits There are three types: Paramecia: The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia Devil Fruits gains super-human physical abilities or powers. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances not directly involved with their primary power (example being Mr. 3 who has some pyrokenisis abilities despite being a wax man). Zoan: The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gains the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are more rare, with mythical said to be rarer than some Logia Devil Fruits). Logia: The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible, the exception being the Darkness Logia power which keeps the human body and makes the user more vulnerable towards pain). They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water or become hammer. Oda stated in SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. Haki One Piece also has ability call Haki. Haki is a mysterious force that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation) is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, one can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armaments) allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense; for example, Luffy striking Boa Marigold hard enough with Gear Second techniques to send her reeling. The invisible armor can take on many forms such as Luffy hardening his fist to the point where it changed color. Haoshoku Haki ("Color of the Conquering King) is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people carry it. One Piece has a way to rank someone powerlevel and it is call Douriki. Note that Douriki does not apply to devil fruit. Like Bleach and Naruto, One Piece is used alot in the Arena. Character Profile *Akainu *Monkey D. Luffy *Whitebeard *Trafalgar Law Category:Verse